An Edwardian Birthday Surprise
by javamomma0921
Summary: A/U, AH Chicago, 1924. Edward and Bella are in a passionless marriage; what happens when Bella finds Jazz for Edward's birthday? Entry for the "Very Sexy Unbirthday Challenge." Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**"A Very Sexy Un-Birthday Contest"**

**Title: An Edwardian Birthday Surprise**

**Author: javamomma0921**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; I just like to play with them.**

**To view other entries for this contest, please visit http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/A_Very_Sexy_Un-Birthday_Contest/78947/**

_A/N: This story is A/U, AH. It is set in 1924 and takes place in Chicago. It is rated M for a reason. You've been warned. ;) Enjoy, Lovlies._

* * *

**EPOV**

_June 20, 1924_

"You'll be home at five?" Bella asked softly.

I smiled at my lovely wife as I kissed her goodbye. She stiffened slightly as my lips touched her forehead and I fought back the grimace that her reaction caused.

"On the dot, love," I answered, picking up my briefcase and heading for the door.

"Happy birthday, Edward," she added, looking down at her morning tea.

"Thank you, Bella," I replied. I paused at the door to admire her one last time before leaving.

Her long, mahogany hair tied loosely at the nape of her neck hung over her shoulder, drawing my eyes to the delicate lace edges of her dressing gown. I felt the familiar stirrings of desire coursing through me as my eyes trailed over her body. Could she feel the heat of my gaze? The blush in her cheeks told me that she noticed my wandering eyes. I cleared my throat and walked quickly out the door, angry at my own embarrassment. She was my wife! Why ought I to be ashamed at admiring the woman who shared my name?

The bitter taste of rejection was still stinging the back of my throat as I walked down the street to my office. It had been like this since we were married six months ago; she just could not relax and appreciate my attention to her. My every advance had been rebuffed with fear and stiffness. I loved her, perhaps unreasonably so. But the love that I felt for her could not seem to reach her.

Though we had consummated our marriage, I felt inadequate as a husband because I could not seem to inspire in her the desire and devotion that she inspired in me. I longed for her to reach for me in love, lean into my chaste kisses and beg me for more. Yet she always met me with reserved respect, accepting my kisses but not returning any devotion.

I had gone to my father in desperation about three months after we were married, distraught that I was torturing the poor girl in my attempts to win her love and devotion.

"Father, you don't understand!" I exclaimed when he chuckled at my initial stumbling. "I love Bella . . . very much. I wish her to be happy in our match. But, always, I feel as though it is but a duty she performs out of respect, not love."

"Son," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Give her time. She is very young. You're hardly torturing the girl by wishing to give her some happiness. She will relax as you grow together in your marriage."

Uncomfortable as I had been discussing the most intimate details of my marriage with my father, I was desperate to understand this beautiful creature with whom I shared my life. The mystery of her only fueled the passion I felt to give her every form of happiness that I could offer. It had become a challenge for me, finding new ways to coax a timid smile from her lips.

We had shared together happy times, little moments of gaiety and laughter that thrilled me beyond measure. To hear her low laughter ringing in my ears was my greatest reward. It filled me with a bubbling joy that was nearly indescribable. Too often though, my emotions would get the best of me and I would sweep her smiling, laughing form into my arms turning her immediately to stone. I would place her to the ground again, the smile dying from my lips as I watched the color drain from her face and her lips fold into a thin line of fear. She would smooth her dress out and step away from me, apologizing for forgetting herself.

I'd nearly reached the law office that I shared with my father when my mind wandered back to this evening. I knew that Bella was planning something special for my birthday although I had told her that she needn't bother. She replied stiffly that as my wife she wanted to honor me on my birthday with a surprise. She asked that I not inquire about it and I agreed with a crooked smile that she often rewarded with a blush. She had let her hair drape over her face but not before I caught the beginnings of her fiery blush. "Thank you, Edward," was all she said.

It intrigued me to wonder what Bella might have planned and what she thought would "honor me" as her husband. I assumed that she wished to prepare a fine dinner for us; cooking seemed to be her one joy. Despite the many times that I had tried to coax her into allowing me to take her out to dinner, she stubbornly insisted on preparing dinner each night. Since it so clearly brought her happiness to cook for me, I gladly allowed her to do so.

I had noticed something more in Bella's face whenever she mentioned this birthday surprise to me. There was her usual reservation and thinly masked fear, but also I noticed what I could only describe as . . . embarrassment mixed with excitement. I admit that the thought of Bella _excited_ drove me nearly insane with anticipation. Would she finally let her guard down a little with me? Was she going to finally, after all of these months, allow herself to fall in love with me? Feeling myself harden in response to these thoughts of Bella, I realized that my work day might be very long indeed.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen," the receptionist greeted me as I entered the building. "And Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Ruth," I said, shaking my head to clear the fog. "And good morning to you as well."

Yes, it would be a very long day until I was back home where I wanted to be.

* * *

"Leaving already, son?" Father asked, standing in the doorway to my office.

I looked up startled and a blush began to creep up my neck. I looked over at the small grandmother clock hanging from my wall which read 4:15. This was very early indeed for me to packing up to leave.

"I . . ." I began, running my fingers through my hair in distraction as I floundered for an excuse. Father put up his hand to stop me.

"Don't, Edward," he said smirking. "Go and enjoy the rest of your birthday with your lovely wife."

I smiled at him, still slightly ashamed at my anticipation. I had no concrete reason to suspect that I ought to be anticipating anything.

"Thank you," I responded quickly, dying to dash out of the office to avoid any further questions.

"Of course," he said. "And give our love to Bella please? Your mother is anxious to see you both this weekend for brunch."

"Bella is looking forward to that as well," I stated, picking up my briefcase and walking around the desk. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Happy birthday, son!"

"Thanks," I muttered, my mind already somewhere else as I walked past him out the door.

As I walked back home, thoughts of my wife began to roll through my head. Inappropriate thoughts; thoughts that made my head light with anticipation. I ached for her to greet me at the door and fulfill my only birthday wish with a look of desire in her eyes and a smile on her lips. The thoughts made me want to run the rest of the way home but propriety dictated that I show a modicum of restraint. Nothing she had done suggested that my wish would be granted and me greeting her with dark desire would do nothing to make her more willing or interested in me.

As I slowed my pace in an attempt to arrive home closer to five, a brilliant thought occurred to me. I would bring home flowers for my Bella, a reminder of my love for her even on this day that she insisted was only about me. I wanted her to know that she was the only gift I craved: her love and her devotion.

The flower shop was only a slight detour and I was pleased to find they had her very favorite flowers on display.

"Any special occasion, sir?" the young florist asked, batting her dark eye-lashes at me coquettishly.

"It is my birthday, and I want to thank my wife for giving me her hand in marriage."

The shop girl sighed, shaking her head as she wrapped the colorful daisies.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is," she murmured as she handed me the packed flowers.

I smiled back at her, furrowing my brow at her comment. Surely I had made it clear that I was the lucky one? I shook my head and walked out the shop with a spring in my step, eager to show Bella my surprise for her.

I took the steps two at a time and reached the back door of our home in just two bounds but was surprised to find the door locked. I always entered the house from the back; it led me right into the kitchen where I usually found my wife. I fumbled for my pocket watch and saw that it was nearly five of five. Had Bella gone out? I fished my keys out of my pocket, disappointed that my hopes of Bella greeting me at the door were growing more and more unlikely by the second. I opened the door and stepped into the empty kitchen.

I was shocked to find the stovetop and oven empty. Surely if Bella was planning a special dinner she would have started it by now. I looked around, sniffing the air to see if she had prepared dinner early and was just getting ready, but smelled nothing.

"Bella," I called, beginning to feel a faint tinge of worry creep into my belly. What if something was wrong?

The sound of a door creaking open and strange music floated down to me from the upstairs.

"Edward?" she called. "Is that you, love?"

_Love?_ She'd never called me that before; that was _my_ name for _her._

"Yes," I said, swallowing my anticipation at this new development. "Is everything okay, love?"

"Yes, fine," she said. "I could use your help, though. I was just getting ready and am having trouble with the clasp of my necklace. Could you help me?"

"Of course," I said, laying my briefcase down on the table and rushing for the stairs. Bella sounded . . . different. More confident than I had ever heard her before. I started up the stairs and began to listen more closely to the sounds of music drifting down to my ears. It was a _jazz_ melody, something Bella would never listen to. She thought jazz and the liquor that went with it were the wages of sin. She wouldn't conscience listening to it. Until now. By the time I reached the top of the steps, I was high with anticipation, hoping that my instincts were correct and something was about to change to transform our physical relationship.

The smell that assaulted my nose as I reached the top of the steps nearly knocked me off my feet. I inhaled deeply, letting the heady scents of musky perfume and tangy liquor swirl in my head and make me dizzy with desire. A low growl of longing crept up into my throat as I continued to inhale the mixture of new scents that were wafting out of our bedroom. _What could all of this mean?_

A curling of anticipation attacked me fiercely as I began to ponder the meaning of all of these new sensations: Bella's new, more confidant voice, the jazz music, and the intoxicating scents. I wanted all of these signs to be pointing in one direction: Bella wanted me. But, for her sake, I needed to get myself under control. It wouldn't do to attack my wife in a frenzy of excitement when every interaction we had shared in the past had been filled with fear and anxiety on her part. I steadied my breath trying to rein in the raging animal that had been awakened by my lurid fantasies.

"Edward," she called, nearly purring my name. "Are you coming? I really need you . . . to help me."

The growl was back in my throat, this time with renewed passion. Could that woman possibly know how sexy she sounded, drawing out her words as she teased me with the thought that she really needed me? I wished that she did, that she was teasing me on purpose with her seductive voice.

"Yes, darling," I replied, my voice husky in my desire. "I'm coming to help you."

My feet carried me forward but I felt like I was floating instead of walking. My body was responding completely to the air of seduction she had so innocently woven around her words and I was more than ready to see what was waiting for me in our bedroom. My hand hovered in front of me, lightly pushing the door open.

There she was, one graceful foot raised up to rest on her dressing table and her other sprawled out to the side as she sat staring at me from her velvet chair. My eyes trailed up the length of her silk-covered leg to the place where the red, satin flapper dress rested on her upper thighs. One hand rested carelessly between her legs and the other was held out invitingly to me. From the tip of her finger dangled a red, satin garter. Her arms were creamy and bare, long and lean and I traced them greedily with my eyes. Her dress barely covered the top of her breasts, but all I could see were the jutting collar bones that were just begging me to kiss them. I raked my eyes up her long, graceful neck that was encircled with a simple strand of pearls that dripped down her midsection. Her beautiful, porcelain features were made up with red lipstick and dark eyeliner, highlighting the dark desire that was hiding in her eyes. Her eyes were entrancing, but a small turn of her head drew my eyes to her hair.

Her long dark hair that once hung nearly to her waist was cut short into a sexy little bob. The waves that she had always had now curled luxuriantly around her face, accentuating her perfect cheekbones and bringing me back to her lust-hooded eyes. I lost all control of my hands, dropping the flowers that I had so carefully brought up to her and feeling my jaw go slack as I looked at her sitting there, wanting me.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Shh," she silenced me, leaning forward. Like I was tied to her, I felt myself harden even more for her and twitch in anticipation of her touch. "Please? Help me?"

She stretched out her long arm, handing me the satin garter. Without any conscious thought, I stepped forward, closing the distance between us. I reached my hand out, noticing that it shook slightly as I reached for her. Our fingers brushed as I took the garter from her fingertips and her eyes closed in pleasure at my touch. A soft moan escaped my lips seeing how she responded to me and I watched as her lips curled into a seductive smile. She _liked _that sound.

I cradled her foot in my hands and brought the tips of her toes to my lips, kissing them gently as I ran my fingers along the length of her calf. Her smile deepened as my fingers reached the soft flesh behind her knee and made the return trip to her heel. I hooked the garter around her foot and slowly pushed it up her leg to her thigh where I found the top of her satin stockings. I put the garter in its place and let my fingertips trace circles around the exquisitely soft skin under her skirt. Her breath hitched and her cheeks flamed.

"Edward."

And that one word was all it took for me to come unhinged. Suddenly, the layers of my suit felt too tight and hot. My fingers grabbed at the stifling tie, pulling at it to free myself, but her soft, cool fingers stopped mine.

"Please," she said, standing up. "Let me."

The animal growl was back in my throat as her small fingers worked at my tie, loosening it and pulling it slowly from around my neck. Her fingers snaked around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers. I was drowning in her sweet breath as her lips reached mine. A sound, close to a sob, ripped from my lungs as she kissed me back. I started slowly, gently touching her lips with mine and holding the ravenous desire I was feeling for her back. But then her soft lips surrounded my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and her fingers wound themselves into my hair and I was lost. I grabbed her waist and crushed her body to mine, showing her what she was doing to me and expecting at any moment to feel her pull away from me.

She didn't pull away. Instead, her fingers wound tighter in my hair, pulling her soft, satin covered body closer to me. I could feel the heat and want rolling off her as her body snaked against mine. Her tongue traced the line of my lips and she pulled her face away from mine just enough so that she could kiss my cheek, my nose, and my chin. She was about to lean in to kiss me again when I stopped her with a gentle touch of my hand on her chin. I cupped her face in my hand, smoothing her hair out of her face and watched her eyes question me.

"Bella," I whispered. "I want . . ."

"I know," she answered, her eyes sparkling with promise and desire.

"But, are you sure?" I asked reluctantly. It was like all of my dreams unfolding before my eyes and the passion was threatening to cut off my rational thought. Before I lost all control, I reminded myself that her happiness was the key to my own. "I want you to want this, too."

"Shh," she said again. "Let me show you how much I want you."

I felt my control slip as her hands slipped under my suit coat, slipping it off of my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

"You are my husband," she said slowly, walking seductively behind me as she tugged my suspenders from my shoulders. "I am your wife. But tonight . . ."

She trailed off as she walked around me again, creeping one hot finger under my starched white shirt. Her eyes were heavy but they never left my own.

"Tonight," she said again. "I'm going to forget the rules my mother once told me, Edward. Tonight I'm going to show you that I can be your helpmeet and your lover; I'm going to prove to you and to me that I can happily cook you dinner in the evening and drive you crazy through the night. Tonight, our marriage truly begins."

My lips crashed into her, the click of our teeth telling me that I was far too rough with my delicate wife but I was unable to stop myself. And the miracle of it all was that she didn't want me to. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me harder to her. Her fingers trailed down my neck and began unbuttoning my shirt. I moaned again when she pulled my shirt off and threw it to the side of the room.

She pulled back, her eyes raking greedily up and down my body and her fingers trailing fire along my chest and stomach. My eyes rolled back in my head as her fingers dipped inside my suit pants, tickling the edges of that most sensitive of hair. I let my breath out with a shuddering whoosh as she began to unbutton my pants as well. I grabbed her wrist gently. When her eyes darted up to mine in an unspoken question, I smiled her favorite smile.

"Please?" I asked pleaded. "Allow me?"

I let my fingers trail up her arm and reveled in the soft moan that escaped her lips as I brushed my fingertips along her collarbone. "You are so lovely, Bella," I said huskily as I pulled her to me. I brushed my lips and tongue against her chest, tasting the sweetness of her flesh and feeling the warmth of her skin. "I'm going to worship every inch of you tonight, my love," I whispered, my lips brushing her skin as I spoke. "Is that acceptable to you?"

She nodded her head quickly when I raised my head to look at her and she gave me a shy smile. I chuckled against her throat as I kissed her more hungrily. When I reached her ear, I took the soft flesh of her lobe between my teeth and flicked my tongue against it gently at first. I heard her suck in her breath and I moved my tongue faster and harder against her flesh, eliciting a breathy moan from her. I let my hand trail down her back and found the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it down and exposing her back to the touch of my hands. My fingertips played along her backbone, kneading and rubbing the taut muscles of her back until I reached her shoulders,

I slipped my thumbs underneath the straps and pulled the dress gently down to her waist.

"Step out of that carefully, love," I said as I offered her my hand. "We don't want to ruin that beautiful dress."

She smiled warmly at me and then stepped free of the dress. I held her arm length from me so that I could look at her. Her velvety smooth skin glowed in the soft light of the room. I looked at the dark lace of the bra that she had chosen and the high-waisted satin undergarments that she was wearing.

"Beautiful," I said.

She let go of my hand and reached behind, jutting her chest out in front of herself as she worked the clasp on her bra. Her eyes never leaving mine, she let the bra slip to the floor from her hand. My eyes trailed down her body, taking in the soft rise of her breasts. I saw her nipples harden in anticipation of my touch and my fingers ached to reach out to her. She trailed her fingers between her breasts and down her stomach until they came to rest on the top of her thigh-highs.

"Those are mine," I said huskily as she began to remove them.

She looked up at me startled by the tone of my voice but immediately sank into her velvet chair, lifting one leg invitingly to me. I rolled the stocking down with my palms, feeling her tight muscles underneath my hands clenching in delicious anticipation. I removed the second and threw it to the side, holding out my hand to pull her back to me.

She stood with her one finger in her mouth. She pulled it out with a wet popping sound and then trailed it down my body to my waist.

"You're overdressed, Mr. Masen," she said.

"Help me?" I asked.

I slipped out of my shoes as her hands spoke for her, making quick work of my pants and underwear. I hooked my fingers around her panties and knelt before her as I pulled them to the ground. I buried my face in her stomach and kissed her soft skin urgently. She moaned and pulled my head closer as my tongue dipped lower, tasting her for the first time. I kept one arm behind her back and used my other hand to hitch her leg over my shoulder.

"Lay back, Bella," I said. "I won't let you fall."

She arched her back as my tongue dipped deeper inside of her, licking and tasting her desire. I circled around her sweet spot, making her hips rock and her thighs shake. I was overwhelmed with the pleasure that filled me as I listened to my wife's control completely shatter. She called out my name over and over as she shook in her release, keeping her one hand knotted in my hair to keep my mouth where she wanted it.

Finally her hand released my hair and her cries subsided. I rubbed my nose and chin against her shuddering thighs, drawing out her pleasure. She pulled her leg off of my shoulder and collapsed against my chest, heaving as I rubbed circles in the small of her back. Her hips were rocking in time with the motions my hands were making, showing me what she wanted. I stood, reaching down and cradling her in my arms, and carried her to our bed.

"I want to make love to you now, Bella," I said.

"Please," she begged, spreading her legs and reaching with her feet to circle my waist, pulling me closer to her.

I ached to be inside her, feeling the warmth of her surrounding me entirely. I gently lifted her higher on the bed and knelt before her. She sat herself up and beckoned me to her. I kissed my way up her body, sucking and teasing as I went, coaxing more moans from her lips. She reached down and pulled my face to hers, taking my tongue inside of her mouth and sucking on it.

"Now," she moaned.

I slid inside her, feeling her body clench around me. She wrapped her legs around me as I hovered over her.

"Kiss me, Edward," she breathed.

I covered her mouth with mine as I thrust in and out of her warmth. My breath was becoming ragged, but still she held my mouth to hers, greedily taking my tongue into her mouth and pulling me deeper and deeper inside of her.

"I love the way you feel," she panted into my mouth.

And that was all it took. I thrust myself deep inside her and groaned in exquisite pleasure as my release shook my body, pushing me over and over into her. She responded, her body tightening and releasing again and again, calling my name and begging me for more. I stayed inside her until I couldn't any longer, kissing her gently as I pulled away.

"I love you, Edward, so very much," she whispered, curling her body into mine making me shudder in new delight at her closeness. I wrapped my arms around her body as she settled her head on my chest.

"And I love you, my Bella," I sighed. "I brought you flowers."

She shook with soft laughter against my chest, sending tremors of pleasure down the length of my body and making me want her again.

"I saw," she said.

"Bella?" I asked gently, moving her slightly so I could look at her. Her lips, swollen from my rough kisses, were too red. I had to kiss them again. "Love? What brought this on? Not that I am not grateful, but . . ."

She put her finger on my lips and shook her head softly.

"I realized something when I caught you staring at me one day," she said, propping her head up on her hand. "I thought that I was immoral for wanting you so. I thought you married me because you pitied me after my mother died. But when I caught you staring at me, I realized that you wanted me as well. I took me some time to let go of my inhibitions. But I knew that this was what I wanted to give you for your birthday. I wanted you to have all of me; you always have, but I wanted you to really feel it."

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, pulling her to me and cradling her again. "Is that why you pulled away from me? You thought I didn't want you?"

She nodded, embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. I touched her nose gently.

"It never occurred to me that you might want me that way," she said. "Mother always told me that marriage was about matches, what each family could gain. She said that it was a duty that a daughter performed for her family and that love didn't factor into the equation, at least not for girls like me. After she died, I resigned myself to make the best of whatever match Father made for me. I thought I was very immoral indeed when I came down to the sitting room that day and saw you sitting there with father."

She blushed and looked down but I raised her chin back up so that she was looking at me again.

"What did you think that day?"

"That you were the most beautiful man on the face of the earth," she breathed. "I couldn't believe that you were asking to court me, that I could be that lucky. And then when you asked for my hand . . . I didn't know what you saw in me. I still don't, honestly."

"Silly girl," I whispered. "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. And since then, I've never wanted anything else."

"And I feel the same," she whispered. "We're very lucky, aren't we?"

"I've never felt more lucky in all my life," I said.

She threw her arms around me and nuzzled into my neck.

"Happy birthday, Edward," she whispered.

"And many, many more," I said, nipping her earlobe and laying her back. It seemed that both her flowers and our dinner were going to have to wait a bit.

_**A/N: So . . . what did ya think of my first lemon? I hope you all enjoyed this little story. The contest rules state that I can't continue the story until the contest is closed the winner is announced, but I'm intrigued with this story, and if the fans like it, I'd be willing to consider telling more of this tale, the courting phase through the marriage and beyond. I want to thank BelleDean for agreeing to beta this for me. She's amazing and has a wonderful story of her own. If you haven't done so, definately check it out (she is in my favorites)! So, leave me some love with a review now, and when voting opens, please vote! Thanks! ~Jen**_


	2. Teaser

_**A/N: Sadly, "An Edwardian Birthday Surprise" didn't place in the contest. However, now that the contest is over, I can begin telling the rest of this story! I titled this chapter "teaser" because that is just what this is. This small chapter will give you a taste of what to expect with the longer story. I also wanted to let those of you who put this story on alert know where to find the new story. I will be posting this as a new story: "All That Jazz." Enjoy the teaser; I am hoping to have the new story up and posted by the end of the coming week. :)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the characters from the Saga. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended. This work and the original ideas presented therein are the sole property of this author.

_From Bella's journal_

_21 October 1919_

_We leave tomorrow on the early train for Chicago where we will meet Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle for the first time and begin our new life with them. I would never have thought I'd say this, but I will miss Carson College when we leave. I had grown fond of the routine here and the quiet. Yes, I did so enjoy the quiet. This place seemed to hold the perfect balance for Alice and me. She could socialize with the other girls while I sat in our room and wrote. It was better this way and Alice was happier._

_It had been nearly a year since Mother passed during the flu. A year since we were officially considered orphans and had become wards of the state of Pennsylvania until the lawyers could settle on where we belonged. Aunt Esme, Mother's sister, was desperate to adopt us and wrote to us the moment she was informed, but papers had to be drawn up and wills settled. Leaving Carson would be more difficult than I imagined when we came here a year ago, but Alice had high hopes for our lives in Chicago. She told me that we would start over and no one would know us. That might be fine for Alice, knowing as she did that someday, everyone would know her. But I was sure that no one would ever know me. Nor would anyone ever want to._

I capped my pen and put it down in the crook of my journal, sighing as I stretched across my bed to tuck the journal into my bag. Nearly all of our things had been packed away; only the small travel bags we would carry with us remained. Alice was in a temper this morning when she realized that all of our fine clothes had been packed away and we would be required to wear "orphan grey" for our travels. Really the clothes were quite sensible for traveling. A serge jumper that modestly covered our knees, a black turtleneck to keep us warm, and sturdy, buckled shoes.

"We look like twins," she groaned. "Orphan twins, no less!"

"Don't be silly, Ali," I said. "We couldn't be more different if we tried."

Alice just sparkled. Even in her "orphan greys," Alice's beautiful personality shone through in every fiber of her being. From her twinkling blue eyes that always looked mischievous to her button nose, Alice radiated both beauty and poise. Mere clothes couldn't contain her personality, her most beautiful feature. No, despite her grumpiness this morning, Alice remained perfectly beautiful.

"Well, you must let me curl your hair for you tomorrow morning," she continued. "We ought to both put our hair in curlers tonight."

After setting out our schedule for the night, Alice traipsed off to spend some last moments with her friends before our journey to Chicago. There was no need for me to say good-bye to anyone. The one bonus of keeping up a silent façade and never interacting with any of the girls here was that it left me with no ties to break. The only indication that I had been here for a year would be my admission and departure records.

I stood and looked around the now drearily empty room and found myself folded into the window sill, watching the October wind blow the leaves around the grounds of the college. It was an unseasonably warm day, so many of the girls were roaming the grounds in light jackets. I watched as Alice's group came into view, kicking up the leaves with their feet and laughing raucously as they went. Alice turned around and looked up at the building, completely unsurprised at seeing me in the window. She waved her hand at me, beckoning me to join her group. I shook my head quickly and motioned for her to go on without me.

I'd get cold out there without a heavier coat or I would trip over one of the many downed branches. It was safer to stay inside where it was warm. I could hear Mother's satisfied voice in my head as I watched Alice skip along with her friends. _She'll catch a cold and be sick before you get to Chicago. No man will look at her then with her red, running nose. You're being smart, Bella. Practical._

**_A/N: Like I said ... just a taste of what is to come. This story will be mostly Bella POV. So you know, the family relationships will be outlined as the story progresses. This will not be a rewrite of Twilight set in 1920s Chicago; it will be its own story that will lead us to the o/s which I submitted for the contest. I hope the teaser leaves you ready for more! I'm making edits on the chapter now, so look for the new story by the end of this month (in about five or six days). ;) ~Jen_**


End file.
